


This Daughter I Had

by chaoticrandomness



Series: 30 Day PMMM Ship Challenge Universe [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Drinking & Talking, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko and Kazuko talk about Madoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Daughter I Had

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike all of my other fics for the ship challenge, this one is not in the same universe.

"Kazuko, I had a daughter." Junko says, pouring herself another glass of wine. 

 

_Oh god, not this again._

 

If I had to choose which of the two of us would be more liable to cry into wine over nonexistent daughters, it'd be me. Junko's a successful businesswoman with a loving husband and two amazing children, and I'm a schoolteacher with a love obsession.

 

_Wait.... she only has a son.... that's weird. Maybe you're thinking of that girl who always plays with Tatsuya?_

 

"Tell me about her." I answer, dimming the lights a bit. She's always liked dark rooms for some strange reason.... 

 

"Her name was Madoka.... there're times when I just come home from work and expect to see her, but she's gone.... gone like all of those other hurricane victims, all because I let her go, Kazuko...." she answers, staring at a spot over my head, teardrops falling into her wineglass like droplets of blood. 

 

_What hurricane? Mitakihara's been spared most natural disasters that've hit Japan...._

 

"Kazuko, she's out there. Listen to me, we have to find her. I don't know why none of her friends.... heck, I don't know why Tomohisa acts like he has no idea who she is, but she's been missing and I miss her and Tatsuya misses his sister and.... God, help me. Please." she rambles, pouring herself more wine as she hugs me, tears staining my shirt.

 

_How do I tell my closest friend that she doesn't have a daughter? That we weren't hit by a hurricane?_

 

I don't want to hurt Junko or drag her to a mental hospital or something.... but if she keeps doing this and destroying herself out of grief, I'll have to tell her the truth. 

 

".....Madoka? I'm sorry, you shouldn't join in on my drinking sessions with Kazuko, but you've gotten so tall.... but you'll always be my little girl, the one who asked me about everything and making good choices and hair ribbons and...." she rambles, staring at a spot on the wall. 

 

I'm about to tell her something, when I notice that she's fallen asleep over the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a tall woman in white with long pink hair. 

 

 


End file.
